Life is Like a Boat
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Lagi... Fic aneh nan pendek... Fic dengan cast utama dan satu-satunya, Park Jungsoo... Sebenarnya, yang seperti itu  catnya atau authornya? Okee... Judul gak nyambung sama isi... Gak bisa bikin summary untuk fic ini... Tdk maksa minta review...


**Life is Like a Boat**

**(Park Jung Soo)**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**a.n : okee... Udah lama gak publish fic macam gini. Dan lagi, vh menjadikan Jungsoo sebagai cast... Entahlah... Dan lagi, hanya sebuah fic pendek, yang hanya dibuat karena vh selalu teringat sesuatu yang tak dilihat elf didiri sang angel... Atau mungkin karena vh lagi ngerasa gitu? Hahaha, lupakan!**

**And, happy reading...**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hidup!  
>Sebenarnya aku benci dengan hidupku. Aku benci dengan keadaanku. Aku benci hidupku!<p>

Mungkin bukan hidupku yang salah. Tapi, sikap dan semua yang aku lakukan yang memang salah. Aku selalu salah mengambil langkah, selalu salah mengambil tindakan, selalu salah mengambil keputusan. Hingga akhirnya itu semua merugikan diriku sendiri dan juga orang lain.

Kebanyakan orang menganggapku adalah orang baik. Kebanyakan orang menganggap perkataanku itu bijak. Kebanyakan orang menganggap perlakuanku itu benar. Kebanyakan orang menganggap tindakanku itu patut dicontoh. Tapi itu salah.

Berapa jalan yang telah aku tempuh? Dan berapa kali juga aku membuat kesalahan dijalan yang aku ambil? Berapa kali aku salah mengambil keputusan dan tindakan? Aku lelah... Oke, aku memang selalu terlihat tersenyum dan tegar. Tapi, apakah kalian melihat dibelakang itu? Apakah ada diantara kalian yang melihat sisi itu? Sisi lemah yang buruk...

Seluruh tubuhku memang berjingkrak senang dan tersenyum. Tapi, seluruh hatiku mati untuk merasakan itu. Banyak orang yang berteriak, "Leeteuk, hwaiting!". Itu ternyata tidak memberikan kekuatan untuk hati, mungkin iya untuk fisikku.

Mereka fikir, sebagai Leeteuk, aku kuat fisik dan batin. Kalau kalian tau, aku lelah dengan hidupku. Andai kalian jadi aku, apa yang kalian rasakan? Akankah kalian menganggap ini omong kosong yang sangat dilebih-lebihkan? Beberapa hal yang membuatku seperti itu, berfikir tentang betapa bodohnya aku dalam mengambil jalan dan keputusan.

Pertama, kehidupanku sebagai artis. Beraninya aku mencari posisi tertinggi sebagai leader sebuah boyband terkenal Korea Selatan, Super Junior... Sebenarnya, untuk apa aku berada di posisi terhormat itu jika aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti itu? Beraninya aku mengambil posisi itu dan mendapuk tanggung jawab yang besar serta kepercayaan yang banyak yang pada akhirnya, harus hancur juga karenaku.

Kedua, beraninya aku menganggap bahwa diriku adalah orang nomor satu untuk dijadikan sandaran bagi mereka, member Super Junior. Memberikan bahu kepada mereka yang menangis dan memberi nasihat yang entah darimana aku dapat. Itu suatu kebetulan. Beruntung mereka tidak hancur dengan segala perkataanku itu.

Ketiga, AKU MENGHANCURKAN SEMUANYA! Semua yang aku jaga, hancur. Sudah kubilang, aku ini adalah orang yang salah dan so' kuat. Aku membuat Kibum selalu absen. Salah siapa? Tentu saja aku sebagai leadernya. Kenapa? Karena mungkin Kibum merasa lebih nyaman diluar Super Junior. Mungkin saja Kibum tidak nyaman karena aku salah membuat suasana di Super Junior. Aku membuat Kangin tidak disini. Itu juga kesalahanku. Kenapa? Mungkin karena kangin juga tidak nyaman di Super Junior karena leadernya sepertiku. Dia mungkin tidak tahan dan akhirnya membuat satu kesalahan diluar dan akhirnya memutuskan wajib militer. Dan terakhir, Hankyung. Dia benar-benar pergi sekarang. Meninggalkan Super Junior. Karena siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku, leadernya. Aku membuatnya tidak nyaman. Aku seperti mengucilkannya. Aku seperti membedakannya. Hingga dia berfikir seperti tidak ada yang mempedulikannya dan dia pergi. Sejauh itu, siapa yang salah? Aku tentu saja. Aku terlalu so'  
>kuat dan so' bisa menghadapi dan menjalani semuanya. Aku selalu berpura-pura dengan semuanya. Aku benci. Aku benci!<p>

Aku selalu berfikir, aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku. Tapi itu... Ya untuk itu, aku harus berfikir berulang kali. Aku terlanjur menjadi seperti ini. Terlanjur dipercayai orang banyak. Dan jika aku mengakhiri hidupku, aku akan lebih menghancurkan semuanya...

...

Aku ingat beberapa perkataan mereka yang menyayangiku...

"Jungsoo, kau tidak sendiri." Kim Heechul.

"Hyung, kita akan selalu bersama." Hankyung.

"Hyung, kita saling menyemangati, ya." Kim Jong Woon.

"Hyung, aku selalu di sampingmu." Kim Young Woon.

"Hyung, aku bersamamu." Shin Dong Hee.

"Tenang, hyung. Ada aku." Lee Sungmin.

"Aku janji, aku akan selalu disampingmu." Lee Hyukjae.

"Aku akan selalu mengikutimu, hyung." Lee Donghae.

"Kita akan selalu saling mendoakan yang terbaik." Choi Siwon.

"Kau gak sendiri, hyung. Ada kami." Kim Ryeowook.

"Kalau aku kembali, kita akan bersama lagi." Kim Kibum.

"Aku orang pertama yang akan melindungimu." Cho Kyuhyun.

Juga...

"Kami juga disini, gege..." Henry.

"Kau jangan khawatir." Zhoumi.

Mereka yang harus aku fikirkan. Mereka yang membuatku harus berfikir berkali-kali.

Hidup memang bagaikan sebuah perahu yang berlayar di lautan yang berombak. Itulah kehidupan.

Masih ada orang yang harus aku lindungi. Dalam satu nama, ada 14 orang yang harus aku jaga. Bukankah itu, satu-satunya keputusan terbaik yang aku ambil?

...

* * *

><p>Whohoho...<br>Hanya sebuah pemikiran buruk author ajja.

Gomawo, bwd yang udah baca... Tidak diharapkan review... Tapi, bwd yang mau review, cheongmal gomawo...


End file.
